Oculto
by Otaku seikatsu
Summary: A veces la vida te sorprende con eventos inesperados. Y así como son invisibles a los sentidos, también su naturaleza está oculta. Todo está conectado, pasado, futuro y presente.


A veces la vida te sorprende con eventos inesperados. Y así como son invisibles a los sentidos, también su naturaleza está oculta. Todo está conectado, pasado, futuro y presente.

Oculto

Levantarse, trabajar, comer, dormir, repetir. Siempre lo mismo, la rutina de día a día. Sesshomaru se acomodó la corbata mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, preparándose para el evento de caridad de bajo presupuesto al que lo había invitado su ex pareja, con el fin de afianzar su imagen de millonario caritativo, y además, buscar otra oportunidad con él. "Ridículo" pensó.

Le pareció sorprendente encontrar la viva imagen de la bruja del viento de hace más de 500 años en una de las tantas reuniones sociales que debía asistir. Al principio fue curiosidad, pero luego se dio cuenta que todo iba por el camino acostumbrado. Verse, coquetearse, tener sexo, salir a comer, ir a eventos y volver a empezar. Siempre lo mismo.

Luego, con el pasar de los años, ella mostró su verdadera naturaleza. Pareciera que aquella libertad que tanto anhelaba en su otra vida, la hiciera avariciosa con todo y todos en esta. Cada día que no estaban juntos ella lo seguía, lo acechaba como una sombra deseosa de su existencia. Y así como empezó, terminó. Incredibilidad, lagrimas, enojo, golpes y destrozos. Siempre lo mismo.

Ahora que salía de su gran apartamento en medio de la cuidad de Tokyo, recibiendo los olores de contaminación y ruidos estridentes del tráfico, recordaba aquellos años donde era diferente. Desde su más tierna infancia hasta hace 400 años, donde Japón aún era un lugar de paz y dominio de la naturaleza. Sí que extrañaba el sentir un aire limpio, aromas naturales y la posibilidad de liberar a su bestia, cosas del pasado.

Llegó al evento con puntualidad Alemana, como siempre. Su rostro, no mostraba ninguno de sus sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que no existieran. Con el pasar de los siglos, aprendió por fin las lecciones que su padre le trataba de inculcar, con respecto a la compasión, la tolerancia y el respeto. La paciencia aún no la tenía muy profundizada, pero sí el aceptar el hecho de que los humanos no son seres para matar.

No duró mucho allí. La sala espaciosa, con sillas plásticas ubicadas frente un escenario y una pequeña mesa al costado derecho con comida humilde pero muy bien preparada, no era un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo con su gran presencia. Mentiría si dijera que solo el casto espacio era lo que lo retraía de irse, había algo más.

Sus instintos estaban más que alerta. Sintió la expectativa antes de una lucha, como antaño. Y eso le puso los vellos de punta. Su parte más animal le estaba advirtiendo que algo muy importante iba a suceder, y eso lo dejó inquieto y sin habla. Nadie nunca se atrevía a sacarlo de su estado de concentración, ni siquiera su antigua pareja, que estaba inquieta a su lado esperando respuestas a preguntas nunca escuchadas.

Después de varias horas y rondas de subastas de objetos casi completamente comprados por él, se dispuso a irse, evadiendo a su acompañante. Salió de forma tranquila y con un nudo en la boca. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo hoy? ¿Qué haría que su bestia, por siglos dormida, se levante y le advierta de un evento como si nada? Se dirigió a su chofer, y con una mirada, le dijo que lo esperara.

Deambulando por la calle, sin prisas y sintiendo el aire rozar su cuerpo, pasó por un callejón donde ruidos extraños se escucharon. No acostumbrada a entrometerse en los sucesos desgraciados que acontecían con cada vez más frecuencia en la cuidad, pero su instinto esta vez le rogaba que lo hiciera. No le hizo caso, no era su asunto. Murmullos, forcejeos, gritos, ruegos, boom y correr. Siempre lo mismo.

Cuando iba de regreso a donde se encontraba su chofer, después de recorrer ese barrio marginado por un rato, se encontró de nuevo con el callejón. El sentido común le decía que ya debería tener policías y ambulancias para acudir al herido, iba a rodearlo para no ser visto, pero no pudo evitar ir a ver. No había un alma.

Se acercó al cuerpo recostado sobre la pared, cerca de un contenedor de basura, y se quedó sin aliento. Era un hombre, humano, tal vez de 40 años, nada extraño. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, si no sus ojos, que mantenía abiertos y sin vida. Estos tenían un color azul infinito, que solo había visto una vez en una persona en toda su existencia.

Por supuesto que a través de los años fue viajando y conociendo muchos otros lugares en el mundo, sobre todo las últimas décadas. Pero nunca, en 500 años, había logrado encontrar ese tono de azul en otro ser humano, independiente de su nacionalidad. Ese azul solo le pertenecía a una persona, alguien que marcó la historia, _su_ historia.

Días después se encontraba en el hospital. Había logrado localizar a la familia del hombre, todo con el fin de seguir a sus instintos y descubrir por qué le decían que lo salvara. Había pensado que era descendiente de ella, pero algo no cuadraba, por lo que llegaría al fondo de todo.

Pasillo tras pasillo del espacio de un inmaculado blanco, dejó que su bestia lo guiara sin esfuerzo por cada una de las habitaciones del lugar. Se cruzó con personas en silla de ruedas, unas caminando con esfuerzo y ayuda de un tubo metálico, enfermeras, doctores y familiares. Nunca había pisado un lugar como este, ya que, desde luego, él era inmortal. Pero hoy fue diferente.

Mientras se concentraba en filtrar de su nariz los olores característicos de un hospital, sobre todo el olor a muerte, lo sintió. Fue como un choque a sus sentidos y a todo lo que creía. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana y se detuvo solo a un par de metros del objeto de su fascinación. La reconoció al instante.

No podía tener más de 6 años, era un infante. Aún así, supo quién era. Su olor a flores silvestres y luz solar lo dejó sin respiración por varios segundos, recordando aquella época de lucha, honor, poder y gloria. Le sorprendió el hecho de que recordara con tal claridad su olor, sus facciones y su sonrisa. Habían sido siglos desde que se fue.

Recordó como lucharon, como destruyeron al hanyou maligno, como desapareció, regresó, y luego, con la muerte del segundo hijo de su padre de manera inesperada, volvió a irse para no volver. Se volvieron muy cercanos los años después de su regreso, pero nunca le perdonó el irse y no regresar, a pesar que él le prometió velar por ella. Cuando con una sonrisa lo dejó, no entendió el sentimiento que lo embargó, la dejó en el olvido. Nunca más la volvió a pensar, hasta hace unos días.

Ahora estaba allí, jugando con una muñeca mientras veía por la ventana de recién nacidos a lo que, descubrió más tarde, era su recién nacido hermano. Sus ojos se cruzaron y él no tuvo ninguna duda, era ella. La sacerdotisa del Shikon, Kagome. Y todo hizo click. Su vestuario, su manera de actuar y pensar, sus artefactos extraños, todo venía del futuro. Le dolió que no le contara de su origen, pero ahora que lo sabía, entendía el porqué. Con su sed de poder, sin duda intentaría usar toda la información del futuro con fines malignos. Un alivio que no le dijera.

También entendió el porqué sus instintos le empujaron a salvar a aquel hombre. Era su padre. No entendía la razón, o como cambiaría el futuro y pasado el que le hubiera salvado, pero sí sabía una cosa. De ahora en adelante la cuidaría desde la sombras. La cuidaría desde el futuro para que ella viviera su pasado, aunque le doliera lo que ella viviría. Ya que nada sería lo mismo. Porque él sería su protector oculto en el futuro, y un aliado en el pasado.

Y esperaría para revelarse ante ella, cuando fuera el momento indicado.


End file.
